Sing Thee To Thy Rest
by InnitMarvelous
Summary: What happened to Tony following the moment he died in Til My Soul Is Dust? Companion piece!


**AN:** If you haven't read Til My Soul Is Dust you might want to before going any further on this companion piece.

This has been finished for a month but I waited to post it until I finished my story for the 2018 Pepperony Gift Exchange.

* * *

For several minutes he had been quiet, having fallen silent from even talking to their son. He was tired now. Oh so tired. Tired enough to go to sleep.

If he had had the energy, he would have snorted out a laugh.

Tony Stark tired enough to go to sleep at what most people would consider a decent hour.

Yeah, that was hilarious.

But, he sighed, he problem with the fact he was oh so tired now was the fact he was dying. He had known since he'd woken up that morning that today was his very last day on Earth, and with the woman he loved with every molecule of his being.

He loved this beautiful, radiant woman laying beside him, peacefully asleep and unaware that he was going to leave her tonight.

 _Maybe I should wake her?_

"No, let her sleep. She needs the rest for the days to come."

What the... _who_ had said that?

"Turn your head. I'm standing right here."

No. The source of that voice couldn't be _who_ it sounded like it was, could it?

"Why don't you turn your head and find out, Stark."

He didn't _want_ to turn his head because he knew once he did, he wouldn't be able to deny the simple truth.

"You can't deny it forever."

"Would you _please_ stop doing that?!" Tony finally snapped, turning his head before he could stop himself.

The face he had expected to see smiled back him. Well the face wasn't exactly as he expected to find it because the man who was standing there looked decades younger than the man he'd met in that cave. He also wasn't wearing glasses and had an abundance of hair darker than he remembered it being.

"I'm dead." It wasn't really a question.

"Yes. But it's not really surprising is it? You have known all say that today would be your last day on Earth."

Tony nodded, looking back at his body, and more importantly to Pepper, who continued to sleep on peacefully unaware that he'd breathed his last. He sighed, "You know how when you were dying, you told me that it was okay because it was always the plan and that you wanted it?"

He didn't have to look to know the man beside him nodded, "Well, this isn't okay with me. It's the last thing I want. I want to stay _here_ , Yinsen, _with_ them. I want to be with them more than anything else I've ever wanted in my life."

"I know you do, Stark, and I wish I had a say in this because at last you are finally a man who has everything."

Tony wanted to cry at hearing those words, remembering what the other man had said to him in that cave over a game of backgammon.

"But you don't, right?"

"No, I don't. Just because I died doesn't mean I was granted control over the fate of the living. But if I could, if I had the power, I _would_ send you back, my friend."

"But you don't."

"No, I don't."

"Well thanks anyway."

Yinsen nodded, and for the first time, turned to look, _really_ look at Pepper's sleeping form on the bed, He was quiet for a long time then said, "Yes."

"Yes? Yes what?"

"The answer to your question about whether or not you had done what I asked you to do. You have not wasted your life since you left the cave. In fact, you have done just the opposite, my friend. You leaving behind a legacy you can be proud of."

Tony knew _exactly_ what he meant, Tony still puffed out his chest, and said, "Yeah, Iron Man is pretty-"

There was a gleam in Yinsen's eye when he interrupted the billionaire, "No, I do not speak of Iron Man, Stark." He motioned towards the bed, "No, it is _them_ that I speak of. Your wife and your son, along with the Spider-boy, are the great legacy you are leaving behind."

"Spider-man."

"What?"

"You called Peter _Spider-boy_. He's actually called **Spider-man**."

"Oh, I beg your pardon. However my point stands. Your wife, and your son, and Spider-man-"

"Thank you."

"-are the legacy you have built, and they are one to truly be proud of."

Tony's eye grew wet as he nodded, "I know. I just wish I didn't have to leave them behind."

"Although you must leave them now, Tony, you will meet again. I promise you."

"Like you did your family?"

"Yes, like I did my family."

Tony gave one last longing look to Pepper. He felt Yinsen touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it's time. We have to go now."

He tried to walk over to the bed, but found his feet glued to the floor, "What the-"

"I'm sorry but you can't go back. You can only go forward from here."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yes, but she can't hear you."

Tony didn't care he wouldn't be heard. He looked back at the bed, "Well Pep, this is it. I gotta go, honey. I don't want to leave you but it seems like I have no choice. I guess it was the price I have to pay for you and Morgan to have a good life. I don't mind for. I just wish it could be different for you and our baby boy."

A light began filling the room, and he heard Yinsen say, "It's time."

With one last nod, Tony put his fingers to his lips, and blew a soft kiss towards the love of his life, "I love you, Pepper. I always have. It's always been and _always_ will be you. Until we see each other again... bye for now, honey."

Yinsen waited a few seconds, then said, "Come on. My wife is waiting to meet you, and it's best not to keep her waiting any longer."


End file.
